combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Forest
'''Dark Forest '''is the 24th map released in Combat Arms. Game Modes The Game Modes available for Dark Forest are: *Elimination *Elimination Pro *One Man Army *Capture the Flag *Spy Hunt *Last Man Standing *Bombing Run *Seize and Secure Overview Being a wide open area filled with foliage that blocks one's view. There is very little protection out there so even the most experienced soldier can get picked off from afar by more experienced players and Snipers. Dark Forest is a small, relatively circular map bisected by an open dry riverbed. On one side near the Bravo spawn point is the terrorist missile launcher. This large structure is located in a small clearing filled with tents and a small shack and will fire a missile every few seconds that will cause one's screen to shake if they are near it. The remainder of the map is very heavily forested. This means that the ground is chock full of places to hide and absolutely terrible line of sight conditions. Put simply, Dark Forest is a region where it’s very difficult for anyone to see you and it’s also very difficult for you to see you anyone. That means that while it's not impossible, sniping is very difficult on this map. If players know where the good hiding spots are though, Dark Forest is a wonderful place to set up and spring ambushes. It’s also a place where one will most likely never see the person who shoots you, even if they’re relatively close. This can contribute to a real sense of paranoia and fear. The most important thing to look out for though, are mines. Dark Forest is notorious for its ability to easily conceal mines as the map texture shares the same color as the mines. Strategies * Watch out for mines: This is easily the most important piece of advice a soldier can receive on this map. Put simply, Dark Forest is a miner’s paradise. Watch where you step, move slowly but deliberately and get some mines of your own! More people die in Dark Forest from stepping in the wrong spot than by getting shot. * Walk, don't run : Speed is not your friend in Dark Forest. Beyond the danger of mines, it’s very easy to trip over an enemy hiding in the brush. If you run at full sprint, it will also take you a few precious seconds to bring your rifle to bear on an enemy and those few seconds can be the difference between a dead camper and a damp grave. * Stay out of the River : The long clearing that bisects the map is the only completely open space in the area. As such, it’s a prime killing zone for anybody paying the slightest bit of attention. If you must cross the river, save your stamina and sprint across. and when you hit the forest, quickly change direction. This isn’t foolproof of course and except for stepping on mines, the river is the place where most people die. Be aware of it and prepare for it. There is a certain point in the river ( near the edge of the map, on the north of the river) where there is a hole that is deep enough to crouch inside. Whilst in this spot, all bullets fire in and out of the water will be stop by the water, the best way to use this spot is to crouch down until seen, when fired at, sit still and wait. Once the enemy needs to reload, stand up and shoot back. The only weapons that are not stopped by the water barrier are explosives. Many people though, will often misjudge and accuse you of using godmode, even though the latter has been patched. * Hide and seek : Dark Forest is not a map that rewards speed. You have to outsmart your opponents here. Part of that is realizing that the map is chock-full of hiding spots. Use them! The enemy probably has no idea where you are, even if he’s firing in your general direction. Quickly changing position by sprinting off to the side will often leave your foe firing at where you were, not where you are. Fire wildly at the enemy, then run away from that position and all too often the opposition will start firing at where you were, revealing their own positions, opening them up for a quick counter-strike. * Beware of the muzzle flash : Don’t let it be you. Dark Forest’s low visibility can be your greatest weapon, if you know how to use it. Slapping a suppressor on your rifle, particularly an S3, to reduce the muzzle flash when you fire, or an S2 to prevent people from seeing your tracers, allows you to keep firing without giving away your exact position to the enemy. Conversely, you should keep an eye out for points of light in the forest. When you see one, shoot it! * Beware when in the Alpha Spawn : The bushes around the Alpha spawn are a great place to hide and people love to wait there for respawning soldiers. When you do respawn in that area, sprint for the trees and serpentine before your invulnerability wears off. Never fire from the Alpha Spawn point. * Keep your friends close : When playing Elimination, make sure to keep tabs on your team mates at all times, even when not talking they're providing valuable feedback. Every shot given, hit taken, and death from your team mates is a quick update at what the opponents are doing. Was that newbie up ahead nailed by a shotgun? Try to flank his corpse to catch an opponent off guard! * Pitch A Tent and Camp : Camping in this map works very efficiently if you move from spot to spot. Camping at Bravo's base when approaching from the left is very easy, if you time your movements. * Throw Smoke : Smoke Grenades work well here, but not for cover. Use them as a quick diversion so you can backstab some enemies with ease. * Mines and Auto-Turrets are the ultimate domination combo. * An easy way to spot turrets and mines is to use an assassin with the caution ability equiped. While this may help avoid death by mines, this however is not recommended as assassins are not properly camouflaged for dark environments and will be easily spotted. On the flipside, it is encouraged to plant mines on enemy mines that you see so that the enemy will believe that area with their mines is safe and inadvertently trip your mines along with their own. Trivia *This is the third woodland map released. *This is the one of the few maps that can really utilize camouflage; because the map is basically a wide open space and vegetation. *There is a SAM Launcher at Bravo base that launches a missile at least every minute. *If you get near the SAM launcher or any of the two front posts with the sandbags at Bravo base, you can hear some kind of radio music. *Some have speculated that this is a ploy by Nexon to add NX-only night vision. Most of these players do not realize that unless your screen brightness is low, you can actually see stuff rather clearly if it weren't for the fact that camoflauge actually helps a player blend in with the environment. *Satellite scans are easily most effective on this map because you can essentially shoot across this map. *On the very top of the truck in bravo spawn, you can read 'Vervoer Verhulst' which is Dutch for 'Transport Verhulst' where Verhulst is a name. *The glitch where players were able to hide under the water has been corrected after numerous complaints from players. * was removed from Combat Arms Global after the Reloaded update. ** was added back to Reloaded on July 17th, 2019.Combat Arms: Reloaded Steam Webpage - Patch Notes 07.17.19 Gallery darkforest3.jpg darkforest4.jpg darkforest5.jpg References Category:Maps Category:2010